I'll carry you
by Silent-Sarcasm
Summary: Six little stories with Peter/Flash Fluff.Five with Flash carrying peter and One with Peter carrying flash. Strictly a one-shot.


**This was originally what I intended to write but somehow wrote "It's me or Spiderman". It's just a bunch of story shorts that posed to help make the last one make more sense. Each one has Flash carrying peter for one reason or another. Except the last one which has Peter carrying Flash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyways own Spiderman comics or any other forms of Spiderman. I never even brought comics but I am a big fan.**

"**Carry Me"**

**1. Scrape Knee**

Peter and Fred were playing tag out in the field.

"You can't catch me!" A young Peter chant at a young Fred.

The blonde was huffing and puffing trying to catch up to the brunette.

"No fair! You're faster than me." Fred whines as he tried to catch up with the other boy.

Peter just laughed as he continues to run in front of the blonde. But he wasn't watching where he was going and trip on a tree branch.

"Owwie!" The brunette cried as he moves into a seating position.

Fred came up to him and bends over to look at him. He had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Petey?" He asks the distressed brunette.

The brunette looks up at him trying to wipe some tears from his eyes.

"I scrape my knee." The boy cried well pointing towards his knee.

Fred look at his knee and then back to him.

"Do you think you can walk?" He asks the brunette, receiving the shake of the head as a respond. He ponder and what action to take.

"Jump on my back I'll carry you." The blonde insisted as the other boy look at him as if he lost his mind.

"Are you sure?" Peter asks as the blonde just nod in responds. "Okay."

Fred turns around to carry Peter on his back.

"Okay let's get you to your mommy and daddy." The blonde says as he began to carry his friend in the direction of his home.

"And if anyone asks, you fell on you own."

**2. No Transportation**

Fred was about to go home when he noticed a particular brunette sitting at the front of the school.

"What are you still doing here?" He asks the boy as he came up beside him.

The brunette turns to him and just sighs.

"My parents are posed to be coming to pick me up." Peter answers with head resting on his hand.

"But school has been out for an hour now. You don't live that far away." The blonde says as he took a seat down next to him.

"Yeah but my parents refused to let me walk home. They said if I did I would be grounded for two weeks." Peter sighs again as Fred had an idea.

Scooping Peter up his arms, he grabs his crutches and begins to make his way down the street.

"Dude what are you doing?" Peter yells as they head down the street.

"I'm carrying you home. They never say you couldn't get carry home. Plus, you live right by me." Fred rationalizes as they turn a corner.

"What if my parents do come? What if somebody sees us?"

"Dude you worry too much. If your parents do come they will have to come down this way and last time I checked there wasn't a crime against carrying my best friend home." He countered as he continues their journey home.

Peter just cross his arms in defeat.

"On our way there you can tell me how exactly you manage brake both one of your arms and one of your legs."

**3. Sick Day**

Today wasn't a good day for Peter. He somehow manage to catch the flu and spend the whole day trying to keep his breakfast down, his keep giving out on him and for some reason his eyes were going all fuzzy. Today couldn't get any much worst.

"Hey there Puny Parker."

Darn his luck.

He leans up against the locker he had currently been using as support.

"I don't have time for you today Flash." Peter tries to say as spiteful as he could but it came out very weak.

"You okay there Parker? You don't look too good." He heard Flash voice said from over him. Something much be wrong with his ear because he almost sounded concern.

Pulling himself up and off the locker, he returns to his trot to the nurses' office.

"I'm fine Flash. Now leave me alone so I-" He couldn't finish his sentence before his breakfast had enough and decided to come out.

Right after he felt some press against his stomach and the wind in his hair.

"I'm taking you to the nurse's office rather you like it or not." His arch-nemesis said as he ran the boy to the nurse as fast as his feet could carry him.

"Okay then…but you're the one who going have to explain to your coach why there's scramble eggs on the back of your jersey."

**4. Wipe Out**

Flash was in his and Peter's bed when he heard the sound of their living room's window being open and a loud thump. Being that they lived on the fifth floor in an apartment building, there were very few people who could even get up there. Only two who would have a reason to be there. So he got out of the bed and head to the living room to find Spiderman spawn out on the floor by the still on window.

"You know you could have closed the window behind you when you came in." Flash joke as he reach over Spiderman and closing the window.

"Can't…too…tired." Spiderman says in between breaths.

"Busy day?" The blonde says as he extends his hands to help the hero up.

Spiderman just look up at him and continues to lie on the floor.

"Too…tired…to…get…up." The hero says.

Flash rolls his eyes as he reach down and picks the hero up.

"I understand so I just have to carry you to the bed." He says as he took the hero in the direction of his bedroom.

"What did…I ever do….to deserve…a boyfriend…like you?" The hero sighs happily as he lays his head on the blonde's broad chest.

The man just laughs as he carries the hero bridal style to the room.

"Can I ask you one favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you take off the mask at least? I feel weird talking to you while you're still in costume."

**5. Just Married**

Peter and Flash were on their way home from the wedding when Peter started rambling about superhero and sacrifices.

"Dude! What are you even talking about?" Flash outburst.

"I'm saying I'm sorry that we couldn't go on a honeymoon. You shouldn't have to make sacrifices for Spiderman." He says while looking out the window of the car.

"I don't care about that. We got to spin the day with our closest family and friends. I think Aunt May might even be coming around to like me." Flash grin as they near the corner to their apartment building.

"But you're going have to miss out on a lot of married people things because of him." Peter says when they parked in front of their building with the rest of the cars.

Flash gets out of the car and comes around to open the door for Pete. But before he could get out Flash pick him up bridal style.

"What are you do-"

"If it bothers you that much let me carry you over the threshold." The blonde said grinning ear to ear.

"We live on the fifth floor."

"Don't worry I'll carry you. Plus I really don't care about all those other things. As long as I get to wake up every morning to the gorgeous man I married. I can take a few sacrifices." Flash says as he kissed the top of Peter's head.

Peter just sighs at Flash continue to carry him up the stairs.

"You know Aunt May totally blames you for turning me gay?"

**6. No Legs**

Peter drove as fast but also as caution as he could. Today Flash came back from Iraq. He wanted to be there when he got off the plane. He had been counting the seconds since the day flash deported. It's been 4 months, 2 weeks, 6 days, 7 hours, 20 minutes, and 18 seconds…19 seconds. When he got to the airport, he part it the best he could and rush in. Peter was running a little late, Spider-man had to stop a robbery earlier today.

As he enters the airport, he took notice of all the people already inside. Each had a sign or was watching patiently for flight 356 to come in, watching the overhead as it told which flight arrive and departed. Peter decided to take a seat and waited. There was no way he was going to get to Flash with all those people in the way. Flash was he ex-football player not him.

He didn't have to wait long when he notices everyone around him getting up and holding up their signs. Flight 356 had just arrived and the soldiers were coming out of the terminal. Peter got up and began to look for the blonde that been gone for far too long. He really couldn't make Flash out from the sea of nameless faces. It might be a while before Flash even spots him.

"Hey what's wrong Parker?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

He turns around to find a blonde man in a wheelchair. Peter was a little shock.

"You acted like you never seen a man in a wheelchair."

It wasn't that he hadn't seen one. It just the first this has been brought to his attention. So he hates himself for what he about to say next.

"Where are your legs?"

Flash just smirk and began to laugh.

"Back in Iraq somewhere. I lost them while saving my superior. They took too many bullets." He said

Peter was still in shock. He couldn't stop looking at Flash. He didn't even hear when Flash spoke again.

"Huh what?"

"I said can we go home now. I really miss lying in my bed with Puny."

Peter just rolled his eye. That nickname Flash had gave to in back in high school. It was used to keep people from knowing about their relationship. It was embarrassing how he actually got people to believe that 'Puny' was some type of pet of theirs.

"Sure, but we not done talking about this."

"Since I was the only one who was talking. I think we are." Flash teased as Peter began to rolled him to the car.

When they reach the car and got settle into it. They began their long drive how, discussing what happen doing their time about. All the new villains and crimes that Spiderman had to deal with, while Flash explains exactly how he lost his legs. When they near their apartment, Flash asked something that Peter wasn't expecting. He nearly stops the call when he hears it.

"What?"

"I said do you still love me even though I don't have any legs." He said again sounding more serious than sadden.

"Flash you have legs."

"No I don't Peter. I have two thighs and two knees. That's barely what you can consider legs."

They pull into a parking spot and turn the car off.

"Fred, what would make you think that?" Peter said as he turns to the other man.

"Oh I don't know maybe the way you look at me when you saw my 'no legs'."

"I was shock. You left with two shins, two feets and ten toes, which you don't have anymore. Plus, it wasn't like you really gave me a heads up on it."

"Well I didn't think I needed to tell my **husband** about no longer having legs."

"Then why are you so mad that I was shock when I saw you."

Flash was about to fired something back but he was stuck on what Peter said. He thought about for a little and then spoke up again.

"Well I guess I was hoping for you to come running at me the minute you saw me. Bend down, kiss me and hug me repeatedly, tell me that you miss me and counted the days till I returned. But in all fairness when I saw you…it reminded me all the things we use to do back when I had them. All the times I carry you from that time you fell on your knee to the time you came tumbling threw our window."

"Hey I didn't tumble; I open the window and fell in" Peter defended

"Either way you landed on the floor and I had to carry you all the way to the bedroom; like the time I carry you all the way home."

"Yeah, just to find out my parents had left the country earlier that morning and didn't inform anyone of my conditions."

"I stay with that whole day till your uncle ben came."

"Do you remember the time you ran me to the nurse's office?"

"Remember? I still have the vomits stains to prove it. That brought me back to the memory of the time you scrape your knee."

"And you try to carry me all the way home."

"Try? I did carry you all the way home."

"And collapse the moment we got to the stairs."

"I hadn't built my muscle mass yet."

They both laugh at the memories they had shared in the past.

"They are all fond memories Flash and they do have one thing in common."

"Yeah, I seem to be carrying you a lot." The blonde joked.

Peter laughed.

"Yeah, but that not why they are fond memories. They are fond memories because each time after they happen, you sat my side the whole time. You wouldn't leave me until I absolutely felt better or someone better suited for the job did. That's why they are fond memories."

Flash contemplated this and figure Peter was right. In a nutshell it could be look at how their relationship slowly started to developed.

"Yeah I guess. But how are we going to get inside." He said looking at the brunette.

"That's easy."

Peter got out of the car and walked over, getting Flash out. He situated Flash on his back and began his lone trot up the stairs.

"Why are you carrying me like this?"

"Consider it payback for the all the times you did it for me."

"Sure but promise me something."

"Anything."

"**Stay with me."**

**Okay let's explain what you just read. **

**In one of the universe Flash and Peter were next door neighbors and best friends like Peter and Eddie were in the main universe.**

**It's around the time Peter's parents died. He just didn't know it yet.**

**Self-explanatory**

**Takes place doing their college years when there roommates and secret boyfriends.**

**Aunt may is not homophobic. It just been proven in the comics that she didn't really care must for Flash. Holding a grudge against his crimes (not actual one) in high school.**

**It was the whole reason for writing the first five. I didn't have it as long as I wanted it. So I added little short stories to lengthen it out. Give you all these reason Flash felt like Peter was going to leave him. **

**Review, Comment, Suggest.**


End file.
